


Haunt me in my sleep

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Series: catch your thoughts (and your breath) [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: (ish?), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Songfic, Suicidal Ideation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: Half song fic for wolves without teeth by Of Monsters and Men“If he was in his right mind (which he wasn’t, all the time,) he might have listened. But, as it currently stood, he didn’t care.”





	Haunt me in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I did get the lyrics a bit wrong, but I don’t think it really takes away from the general feel of it

«you hover like a hummingbird, haunt me in my sleep; you’re sailing from another world, sinking in my sea»

 

“One minute! Come on, get out of there!”

If he was in his right mind (which he wasn’t, all the time,) he might have listened. But, as it currently stood, he didn’t care. Vinsu was new – he hadn’t yet seen all he could do. Even Quinn, self proclaimed worrier of all of them left him alone. And, he didn’t even like Vinsu. He was too friendly, trying to be friends with... well, everyone, really.

“That’s about to blow up, so get the hell out of there!” Vinsu yelled at him. There was a desperation to his voice, but the only thing it told him was that he really only cared about him because he refused to answer any personal questions, therefore making him a mystery to be solved.

He didn’t want to be solved.

He didn’t want to be a mystery.

 

«oh, you’re stealing all my energy, letting go of it; he wants it»

 

The explosion knocked him off his feet, but that was to be expected. Even as he hit the ground again, he could feel the wounds healing.

But too slow.

“I will not be solved,” he managed to choke out, before everything went dark.

 

«and I run from wolves, breathing heavily, at my feet. And I run from wolves, tearing into me, without teeth»

 

The first thing he thought after waking up was I need a smoke. The second was more of a ‘why the hell am I alive’ moment rather than a coherent thought.

“You could’ve died.“ the accusing voice broke through his thoughts, and he glanced up, mindful of the ticking that was still going.“Yeah, well, I didn’t,” he snapped back. “No thanks to you...” he added as an afterthought, then went back to staring at nothing. “You somehow got out of there with hardly a scratch. How?” Because of course it was Vinsu. “I heal pretty fast. Means I don’t get many scars.” Was his only reply. He didn’t have time for these questions, each answer closer to solving him.

He didn’t need solved. He was not a mystery.

“And yet, your nose-” Vinsu started, but he cut him off quickly. “Was broken. Doesn’t matter.”

He left it at that, and set to the task of getting out of whatever bed he’d been in. It was, of course, fairly easy, but he was tired. Exhausted, even. And that damned ticking just wouldn’t stop, spinning through him at a speed he couldn’t comprehend, and yet knew perfectly. He was still wearing what he’d been at the time of the explosion, thank god, but that wasn’t what he was really thinking about.

It was the ticking. That one, constant noise, that only stopped very occasionally. He hated it with every fiber of his being, and yet he felt like it was all that was keeping him together some days. He knew that it probably had something to do with his pocket watch, so the real questions was, had that been damaged?

Digging it out of a pocket that seemed to have too much stuff in it and yet none at all, there were no marks. None, at all, anywhere. And he knew for a fact that he’d gone kind of far up, and other bits of the corpus ship had followed. And then there was that whole business of falling after getting launched into the air by a half unwelcome explosion. That had also contributed to his near death.

But nothing he had was broken, not even the most fragile of things he’d stuffed into his pockets.

“Not even the fucking pocket watch.” He growled, momentarily forgetting he had yet to leave the room, even though he’s was partially to the door already.

“Sorry?” Vinsu asked. “You have a pocket watch? Dude, that’s so cool! What does it look like?”

“Looks like none of your fucking business, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving another fic on the perfect end note for another chapter – but at least this is part of a series?  
> Also, look! Something from before Vinsu died!  
> Canon does not exist and therefore warframes are walking around with sentience and can also die permanently.


End file.
